A total internal reflection display technology is a technology for achieving total internal reflection display by using a light reflecting thin film having characteristics of total internal reflection and charged particles, the principle of which is to change reflection intensity of the light reflecting thin film by adjusting positions of the charged particles, thereby to change the display brightness of the thin film. Display panels based on the total internal reflection display technology have simple structures and are widely used. For these display panels, how to improve the total internal reflection display contrast becomes a main research content at present.
A known display panel includes a support member provided with a lower electrode, the support member provided with the lower electrode is provided with a porous reflecting film that can reflect light, and the support member provided with the porous reflecting film is provided with an upper electrode, and the support member provided with the upper electrode is provided with a light guide. charged particles are provided between the lower electrode and the upper electrode, and located in a low refractive index medium. Under the action of voltage difference between the lower and upper electrodes, the charged particles may move to approach the lower electrode through the porous reflecting film. Part of Light incident on the display panel is reflected by the upper electrode, and part thereof is reflected by the porous reflecting film, so the display panel assumes a bright display state. Or, the charged particles may move to approach the upper electrode through the porous reflecting film, and light incident on the display panel is absorbed by the charged particles, so the display panel assumes a dark display state.
Since the porous reflecting film in the display panel is formed with holes, the porous reflecting film may function to block the charged particles that move up and down, thereby affecting the total reflection display contrast and resulting in poor display effect of the display panel.